


Christmas Surprises

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Set in the “Set to Bloom” flower shop au — Oswald, Edward, and Martin spend their first holiday together.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts), [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts), [wonderlandiscrumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/gifts).



> Note: This is the third of my Christmas fic gifts. This one goes to three lovely people. You guys send me similar prompts and I put them into one story
> 
> To @knightinpinkunderwear : I love you! You are one of my closest fandoms friends. I don't know what I’d do without or conversations about strange dildos, sending flower themed fashion back and forth to each other, or screaming to each other about being the people in the fandom writing Foxma smut. (Prompt: Martin and Flower Eddie's first time celebrating Xmas with each other and Oswald)
> 
> Also to @my-chemical-romanoff : Your art, ask blog, and writing has been a source of inspiration for me. My life in the fandom and on this hell site wouldn't be the same without you. (Prompt: I would love to read some sweet fluff with Oswald, Ed, and Martin! <333 )
> 
> Lastly to @aclockwork-nightmare : It’s been fun kinds of being outcasts in this fandom with you. Through our very unpopular options about some characters and their relationships with others. I enjoy our conversations and your writing. (Prompt: Oswald and Ed’s first Christmas together as a couple.)
> 
> I hope this story shows you all how much you mean to me.

The tree was the most mesmerizing blue spruce Oswald could find. It stood tall at twelve feet with strong branches and thick needles covering all around. It was the most beautiful fresh cut tree on the lot and Oswald had to take it home the moment he saw it.

Yes, he was shopping late being that it was already Christmas Eve, but this year is a special one for the mayor and the king of Gotham’s underworld. After the lost both of his parents, he never really made a huge production out of the holiday season, but this year Oswald didn’t have to spend it alone.

Nearly six months ago, Oswald had his first date with the florist who owns that quaint little flower shop downtown and ever since then they’ve gotten closer together. They made their relationship official and have shared their love with each other in the most intimate way. Now they get to share something else together, their first holiday season along with someone else close to their hearts.

Not only has Oswald gotten closer to Edward, but he’s also gotten to know Edward’s little brother Martin. He immediately started to admire the little boy and love him like a son, which surprised Oswald when he realized it was happening. He never really liked children, but there was something about this one that has melted his stone cold heart. Martin was a lot like Edward, though they didn’t have the same childhood, they share some of the same traits and the same interests. He’s almost like a smaller version of Edward, which could probably be why Oswald has quickly fallen in love with him.

Tonight Oswald has invited his favorite boys over to celebrate the holiday by decorating the tree and surprise them with a few early gifts.

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

It’s an early closing time at E-Nygma’s Green Room and Edward helps the last customer of the day. He’s had Martin with him all day, helping around the shop along with Ivy Pepper, but she left earlier to meet up with some friends.

Though Edward’s relationship with his father is far from being reconciled, he does have a good understanding with him in regards to Martin’s well being. Martin spends three days out of the week with him, but it’s starting to become more every week— which Edward doesn’t mind— since their father is spending a little more time in the hospital for treatment. The arrangement they set up together was the only thing Edward has ever agreed on with his father.

When the final customer leaves the shop, Edward closes the door and locks it before turning the open sign over to close.

“Did you finish the decorating, Martin?” Edward asks, straightening the display arrangement in the window before picking it up to take it to the refrigerator.

Sitting at the workbench, Martin nods and quickly scribbles a reply on the little dry-erase board Edward bought for him.

He and Edward have started taking sign language classes together, but sometimes he finds it easier just to write his thoughts.

_“I think Oswald will love it.”_

Edward reads what the boy has written and he smiles. “I know he will, but did you finish the one for your dad?” He opens the storage refrigerator and puts the bouquet inside.

Martin frowns and wrote on his board.  _“But you don’t like daddy?”_

“That doesn’t mean you can’t make him a gift.” Edward walks up to were Martin is sitting. “I got two trees for a reason.”

The boy nods to answer that he did, in fact, finish it.

“Good. Well, let me see them.”

Martin turns around and picks up one of the bonsai trees he decorated. He spent all day cutting out little paper stars and gluing together paper penguin, painting miniature ornaments, and threading an assortment of beads. It was fun to spend the day creating something he’s never done before.

“You did a beautiful job on it!” Edward praises and takes the tree to get a closer look at the details. “This one’s definitely for Oswald. You did a wonderful penguin them. He’s really going to appreciate that.”

Martin beams, pleased at how much his brother loves it.

“Did you see what it looked like with the lights on?”

_“The lights don’t work. You can’t plug them in.”_

“Oh, Martin, you didn’t notice that they were battery powered?”

Martin frowns, brows furrowing as he shakes his head no.

“That’s okay, little brother. The switch to turn them on is very small.” He sits the tree on the workbench and carefully looks for the on the switch which is now hidden in the decorations. “Oh, here it is!” He flicks on the lights and they brighten the tree, bringing it more to life with their multitude of interchanging, blinking, colors.

Martin’s eyes widen in astonishment. It was even more beautiful than before.  _“I love it,”_  he signed with his hands.

“I love it too. It’s absolutely impressive.” Edward wraps his arm around Martin’s shoulder. “Let’s go take it to Oswald. He’s going to be so shocked.”

_“What about dad’s tree?”_

“We can leave it here and we’ll pick it up in the morning when I take you to see him for Christmas.”

_“Okay.”_

“Let me finish putting up the displays and we can head to his house. He says he has something waiting for us.”

Martin gasps and writes on his board.  _“What is it?”_

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me, but I know it’s going to be fun.” He kisses the child on the top of his head. “Why don’t you help me so we can get done faster.”

Martin nods to agree and rushes to the front window to take down another bouquet display.

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

At the Van Dahl mansion, Edward rings the doorbell and it doesn’t take long for Oswald to answer it.  

“Oh, you guys are finally here!” Oswald says gleefully at the sight of the boys at the door. He instantly noticed that they both came bearing gifts. “Edward you don’t always have to bring me flowers when you get off of work.”

“Yes, I do because you love them.” Edward takes out one of the flowers and tucks it behind his ear before handing Oswald the bouquet of green cymbidium orchids. “I’m going to bring you a bouquet of very flower in my shop.” He steps into the house and wraps his arms around Oswald, pressing sweet tender kisses on his plush lips.

“But, gorgeous,” Oswald mumbles between kisses. “You have so many in the shop and you’re always bringing in something new.” He kisses Edward again and again. “You’re never going to stop bringing me bouquets.”

“That’s the point,” Edward whispers and nips at Oswald’s bottom lip.

“My room is already full of your beautiful bouquets.”

“I bet it makes you happen when you step inside it.”

“Yes, it does,” Oswald sighs, but in a playful manner.

“Then I’m doing my job correctly.” Edward boops Oswald on the tip of his nose and give him another kiss.

Martin sticks his tongue out, making a soft gagging sound. Why do they have to be so lovey-dovey?

“We should probably not leave Martin out in the cold,” Oswald chuckles.

“Oh, Martin is here?” Edward says playfully and steps to Oswald’s right side, arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s lower back. “He is here! Welcome, Martin. Come in! Come in!”

_“You two are nerds,”_  the boy signs giggling and steps through the threshold.

Edward laughs, closing the door behind Martin. “He called us both nerds,” he translates for Oswald and helps Martin take off his coat. He then removes his own and hangs ten on the hooks by the door.

Oswald hasn’t had much time to learn sign yet with his busy schedule at work and organizing the crime families, but he’s going to start when he has the time. He wants to communicate with Martin property.

Smiling, Oswald takes the wrapped, heavy, box from the boy’s hands to free them so he can write on the little dry-erase board hanging around his neck.

_“I made that for you.”_  Martin shows Oswald the board.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to, Martin.”

_“It’s too late. I did!”_

Oswald ruffles the boy's curly hair. “Well, let's go into the living room so I can open it. There is something special waiting for both of you there.” He leads the way as Edward and Martin follow behind.

Walking into the room, Edward is shocked at the sight of the tree. “I thought I was smelling fresh pine,” he says in awe. “What a charming blue spruce. Absolutely charming for a last minute find!”

_“Very big!”_  Martin wrote.

“It was the biggest and most expensive tree they had. I just had to get it for both of you.”

“I love it, Oswald.” Edward hugs him tightly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He slowly pulls out of Edward’s embrace. “I have all the decorations in the kitchen. I was going to move them in here but you guys were at the door,” Oswald explains. “Some of the ornaments are old family heirlooms and some are new that I bought today. There’s also something else special for you in the kitchen, gorgeous. I had a feeling that you wouldn’t want to decorate the tree without them.”

“What is it, Oswald? What is it?” Edward repeats joyfully impatiently.

“Why don’t you go look for yourself,” Oswald says chuckling, resting the box Martin gave him on the coffee table.

Edward dashes off into the kitchen leaving Oswald and Martin behind. He squeals with excitement at the sight before him. His cry of delight could be heard in the living room.

_“What is it?_ ” Martin asks.

“Well, I got him…”

Before Oswald could finish his statement, Edward bursts through the kitchen door holding a large box.

“You got me a box of synthetic flowers to decorate the tree?!” He drops the box and rushes up to Oswald, kissing him passionately.

Oswald’s body stiffens as his lips were attacked my Edward’s, but he quickly melds into his loving embrace, kissing the florist with the same amount of passion. “I was going to…” he mumbles, pressing his lips against Edward’s. “Buy you real flowers but I didn’t want them to die.”

“You made the right choice.” Edward lifts his right leg and wraps it around Oswald. “The ones you bought look so real.” He couldn’t tell they were fake until he touched them.

“Why don’t we continue this later, gorgeous?” Oswald suggests, chuckling as he lowers Edward’s leg from his hip. “I’m sure we’re grossing Martin out.”

“Okay.” Edward turned to his brother. “Sorry about that, Martin,” he apologizes, wiping the saliva from the corner of his lips and straightens his glasses. “This man just knows what I like and it gets me so excited.”

_“I don’t think you guys are gross just weird.”_

“I do enjoy your honestly, little brother,” Edward chuckles, picking up Oswald’s gift from the coffee table. “Now it’s your turn to be surprised.” He passes it to his boyfriend.

“Okay.” Oswald takes the box and sits down on the couch.

Martin and Edward join him on the couch, watching with bated breath as Oswald slowly unwraps his gift.

“I love the pretty bow and the paper. I don’t want to really ruin it,” Oswald says, carefully tiering the wrapping paper at the seams. Once he was down to the plain white box, he lifts the top and his eyes light up at the sight. “I buy you guys the biggest tree I could find—“ he removes the bonsai from the box—“ and you give me the smallest,” his voice cracks with emotion and he takes in all the details of the handmade ornaments hanging on the tree. “It’s so beautiful.” He looks over at Martin, eyes full of joyous tears. “Did you make all of these ornaments?”

The boy nods his head proudly.  _“Happy Christmas!”_  He writes on his board.

“Thank you so much.” Oswald rests the little tree on the table and holds his arms out wide open.

Martin jumps into them and hugs Oswald tightly.

“I have to amazing things to give to you, but you’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” he adds a single tear rolls down his cheek.

Edward stands up and takes out his phone then snaps a picture of them hugging. “What a beautiful first Christmas together.” He takes another pic then sits back on the couch and takes a selfie with all three of them together. “We make a beautiful family.”

Oswald kisses each of them on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s start decorating the big tree. And after dinner, I’ll teach both of you how to make hot chocolate the way my mother did. Then we can play a few games and watch a movie.”

“That sounds wonderful, Oswald!”

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

It takes an hour to decorate the tree with all the new and old ornaments Oswald had gathered together for them. He tells them the stories behind some of his favorite ones like the angel ornament he made at school. It would bring his mother to tears every year when she took it out of storage.

They string up the lights and add the last of the synthetic flowers before topping the tree with the new rose topper Oswald bought just for Edward. He searched store after store in the Christmas Eve rush to find the perfect tree topper and he wasn’t going to stop until he found the one that reminded him of his boyfriend.

_“This is the best tree in the world!”_  Martin scribbled on his dry-erase board.

“I think that little bonsai is the best,” Oswald protests, but only because Martin made every little ornament himself. “But this is the second, in my honest opinion.”

Martin blushes. He couldn’t have imagined Oswald loving his tree this much. He’s glad Edward came up with such a great idea.

“I agree with Oswald,” Edward chimed in. “This is the second best three in the world.”

They admire it, taking in every white light, ornament, and flower displayed on the branches of the tree. Edward did well organizing where each adornment went and made the tree look as if pros have done the job. Edward was a professional in a way with his years of experience crafting bouquets and decorating his flower shop for the changes of the seasons.

After enjoying their handy work, they sit down at the dining table to eat the meal Oswald had prepared. He was running back and forth between decorating the tree and cooking a roasted chicken dinner with mac and cheese the kitchen.

Later Oswald shows them how to make his mother’s peppermint hot chocolate. It was a tradition that she did every year. This is the first time Oswald has made it since her untimely death. He feels proud, rather than sad and emotional, to share something with his new family that has always brought him joy.

Hot chocolate in hand, open fire warming the otherwise drafty mansion, all three now sit on the couch watching one of Martin’s favorite Christmas movies, Home Alone— which Oswald had never seen before. Now he remembers why he didn’t like kids.

With a belly full of food and warm chocolate, Martin has fallen asleep a lot earlier than Oswald and Edward has expected. He couldn’t quite make it to the end of the movie or even to the games after such a fun and eventful day.

Edward covers Martin with the throw blanket on the back of the couch and turns off the tv. He then snuggles up close to Oswald, tucking his bare feet under Martin’s blanket. He finally has time alone to talk Oswald.

“I brought his presents with me like you asked,” Edward says. “Do You know how hard it was for me to wrap them without him seeing?”

“I could imagine with him being at your loft more than usual.”

“I think I managed it very well.”

“I know you did. He didn’t say anything about them today so he couldn't suspect a thing.”

Edward laughs softly, laying his head on Oswald. “You gave us an amazing evening,” he whispers, rubbing Oswald’s chest. “You’ve certainly made Martin happy and he’s only going to be happier when he sees the gifts under the tree. He really needed a good day like this. He hasn’t fallen asleep so peaceful in a while.”

“I’m glad I was able to do that for him. I know how hard it is to watch someone you love get sick.”

“But he’s taking it well.”

“That’s good.” Oswald combs his fingers through Edward’s hair and gently rubs the soft petals of the orchid resting on his ear. “What about you? How are you taking it? He’s your father too.”

Edward shrugs. He hasn’t really thought about his own feelings in the matter. Only Martin’s. “I guess I’ve been numb to it.”

“Is that good or bad?

“I don’t know.”

Oswald wraps his arms around Edward’s and holds him against his chest, kissing the crown of his head. “I know you don’t want to talk about that. So let’s talk about us instead. Okay?”

“Us?” Edward laughs breathily, snuggling against Oswald comfortably. “What could be said about us. We’re just two boys in love.”

“I think there is something that could be said about us,” Oswald says, reaching into his pocket and takes out a set of keys. “Like taking things to another level in our relationship.” He lays the keys in Edward’s hand. “Move in with me, gorgeous. I’m always so happy when you’re here and I’m lonely when you’re away. I don’t think I can take this fluctuation anymore.”

Edward sits up straight and looks down at the shiny new set of keys in his hand. This was unexpected and, frankly, shocking. What Oswald is asking isn’t just a decision for himself, but for Martin as well.

He gazes at Oswald and down at the keys, then looks over at Martin curled up calmly on the couch. “Oswald—“ he turns back to him, eyes beginning to water with tears—“if things we’re the way they were when we first met, I would have immediately said yes, but I have Martin now and he’s with me a lot more with our father in and out of treatments. He’s a good kid, but he does have difficult days and I can’t bring my responsibilities into your home.”

Oswald’s heart sank as his hands begin to tremble. He never foresaw things happening this way. Edward was supposed to say yes.

He quickly takes Edward by the hands, his own stop jittering once they were gripping Edward’s. “Why does it matter whether you have Martin or not?” he asks. They shouldn’t be questioning this. “He’s not a burden you’re bringing into my home. He’s someone I love. I want to share the responsibility of raising him with you.”

“Y-you— you do?”

“Of course I do,” he says wholeheartedly, lightly squeezing Edward’s hands. “What the hell did you think was happening between us, gorgeous? Did you think things would stay the way they are now? With you going home to your loft to deal with raising a child on your own? There was no way that that was gonna keep happening. I love you and I need you more in my life.”

Edward’s breathing quicken and his heart beats out of his chest. Oswald was genuine. How could he not have a single inkling that this would happen someday? He really was cruising in one lane.

“Edward?... I didn’t mean to make you panic.” Oswald rubs soothing circles on Edward’s back. “It’s okay just breath.”

“I’m fine.” He falls into Oswald’s arms and hugs him tightly. “I’m fine. I’m not panicking.” He looks up at the tree they decorated. If they could make something this beautiful together, he could only imagine how beautiful their life living together could be. “Mmm,” he hums softly. “You know I love my loft.”

“I do know that.”

“But I am so tired of sleeping on the couch. Martin sleeps so wild that we can’t share a bed.”

Oswald blinks. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but is Ed giving him a different answer? “What exactly are you saying, gorgeous?” He gently breaks their embrace. He needs to see Edward’s eyes when he clarifies himself. “I don’t want to read you wrong.”

“You’re not reading me wrong because I’m saying yes. I’ll move in with you.”

Oswald’s face lights up with awe and cups Edward’s cheek, kissing the man passionately.

Edward’s eyes flutter closed as he lays his hands on the nape of Oswald’s neck. God this kiss is heavenly. This moment is surreal. He’s really going to move in with Oswald. What an incredible Christmas surprise.

Oswald continued to kiss Edward lovingly, smiling against his lips as he pressed them together again. This was one of the happiest days of his life. He never has to spend the nights in his room alone again. His heart is filled with so much happiness.

When they finally broke for air, Oswald smiled warmly, eyes sparkling with a deep devotion for Edward.  

Greedy for more, Edward pulled Oswald back into him, kissing him a little firmer than before.

“Ah!” Oswald gasps as he was pulled back in, but didn’t protest. How could he protest to such a warm loving action? He matched Edward’s intensity, rubbing his hands up and down his back, keeping their bodies close.

Edward’s hand slipped down Oswald’s chest and he dips it in his pants, massaging it against Oswald’s cock to wake him up.  

“Mmm, ah… Wait, wait, wait.” Oswald pulls Ed’s hand out of his pants. “Martin is still here.”

Edward looks at Martin then back at Oswald, giggling softly in his hand. “Oh, shit! You’re right,” he whispers.” They were around a child and he was so into Oswald that he had forgotten. “We should move this somewhere else.”

“Come on.” Oswald got up from the couch and pulls Edward up with him. He kisses him one more time, hand traveling to Ed’s backside and he squeezes his cheek gently. His ass was so round and filled his hand perfectly. He suddenly broke off their kiss and took Edward by the hand to drag him into the kitchen.

Once they reached their destination, Edward closes the door and pins Oswald to the wall, his back making a thud with the connection. He buries his face in Oswald’s neck, kissing and sucking at his soft flesh. It was sure to be bruised later on.

Oswald moans, tilting his head to give Oswald better access to his neck. Oh, how his lips felt amazing on his flesh.

Edward can feel Oswald’s rapid heartbeat under his skin as he started to give the other side of his neck the same attention, marking this beautiful man as his own. He unbuttoned Oswald’s suit jacket and pulls his tie out of the knot, then tugged his shirt out of his pants. He lifted the shirt, grazing the tip of his fingers along the bare skin, groaning softly against Oswald’s neck.

“You should take your flower off,” Oswald murmurs, concerned for his boyfriend’s little accessory. “It would be a shame if you crushed it.”

“I won’t crush it, baby, I promise.” He slid his hands up Oswald’s smooth chest, tracing circles around his pert nipple before pinching it between his fingers.

“Ah…” Oswald cries out and arches his back, hot blood surging to engorge his cock.

“You’re so sensitive.” He rolls the nipple between his fingers before slowly dropping to his knees, kissing Oswald’s body on the way down.

Oswald takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt as he watches Edward remove his black leather belt.

Ed gripped Oswald’s cock through his pants as he pulled the belt out of the loops.

Whimpering, Oswald shivers under Edward’s touched and his cock throbbed with need in the confines of his clothing. “Ed, please,” he begged. “I need you. I need you.”

“You’ll have me soon enough.” Edward unbuttoned and unzipped Oswald’s pants and yanked them down around his ankles, freeing his boyfriend’s delicious cock. He loves watching it bobble out from the underwear whenever he pulled them down roughly. He then leans in, never wasting a moment's time, and scrapes his tongue along the length of Oswald’s eager cock. He flicks it over the head, delicately tracing it along the slit, and wraps his long fingers around it, holding it steady as he starts to suck.

“Ah, oh fuck.” Oswald fists his hands in Edward’s hair. He licks his lips eagerly, heart rate skyrocketing, as his cock grew thicker in Edward’s mouth. It soon stood at full attention in response to the alluring sight of Ed’s wet lips sliding up and down his shaft as if he was slurping up a melting popsicle.  

With his free hand, Edward’s fingernails lightly skimmed over Oswald’s taut abdomen, causing his muscles to twitch involuntarily, drawing small beads of lubrication from the head of his cock, which Ed gratefully savored.

A low groan emits from the back of Oswald’s throat as Edward’s curved fingers start to press around the base of his erect shaft.     

As Edward added pressure around his cock, Oswald slowly rocked his hips in the same rhythm. “Just like that, gorgeous,” he groans in approval as the repeated sensation of friction coaxed more clear fluid from the tip of his cock. His breathing quickens and his balls tensed up between his legs as Edward tightened his grasp on Oswald’s throbbing girth.

Pre-cum and saliva glisten along Oswald’s length with each tantalizing stroke of Edward’s lips around his pulsing thickness. Oswald thighs and ass grew taut as Ed worked his cock faster.

Ed suddenly pulled back and parted his lips to playfully flick his tongue over the engorged helmet again.

Oswald grunts as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin and his grip tightens around the handful of hair he was still grasping to. He tugs it lightly to silently encourage Edward to take his cock back into his mouth.

Edward smirks and enveloped his hot, wet, mouth around Oswald’s cock.

Oswald groans deeply as he felt Edward’s warmth enclose around his thickness again. His toes curl every time he bobbed his head up and down, working his leaking shaft with his talented mouth. Oswald starts to gently cradle the back of his head as Edward sucked him off without the need of any guidance. He lies back against the wall and enjoyed the pleasure Edward was gifting him.

Edward loved servicing Oswald. It was one of his absolute favorite things to do. He could get off from the sensation of Oswald’s cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. His own cock is thick as it presses against his pants and he starts to rub it through the fabric with his free hand. Spit dribbles down the side of his mouth and his eyes begin to water as he takes Oswald’s cock deeper. He gags a little, as the tip of Oswald’s length tickled his throat, but he expertly keeps control over the reflex.

Oswald’s skin burned a bright shade of crimson, as his body begins to flood with warmth nearing the brink of orgasm. “Ed, oh, Ed!” He cried out in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls began to tremble. “I’m gonna cum!” He shouts, giving fair warning as he couldn’t stop it from happening anyway.

“Mmm…” Edward hums as he worked Oswald’s cock over and over. He wanted him to cum inside his mouth. He needed the taste of Oswald on his tongue and the warmth that will develop in his belly once he swallows the fresh load.

When Edward circled the tip of his cock one last time with his tongue, Oswald clenches his jaw and jerked his hips as his cock erupts forcefully, squirting a thick wad of cum into Edward’s welcoming mouth.

Rubbing himself, Edward’s cock twitched and he came in his pants the moment Oswald started to fill his mouth with hot semen. His cheeks ballooned as more of Oswald’s release entered him and he couldn’t be more satisfied to have milked such a large load from the man he loved. He slowly pulls out Oswald’s cock and waited for him to look down at him.

Oswald’s body shivered as the waves of bliss still had control of him. He opens his eyes and gazes down at his boyfriend who’s puckered cheeks were flushed and his eyes teary with a mouth full of cum. Beautiful.

When their eyes meet, Edward swallowed, moaning sweetly as cum slid down his throat and he licks his lips once his mouth was empty.

Oswald whimpers as he watches Edward swallow his load. It always amazes him at how good Edward was at that— especially how much he genuinely loved the taste of him. “What a good boy taking all my cum and not crushing your beautiful flower.” He lightly brushed his fingers over the orchid still resting in Edward’s ear.

“I promised you I wouldn’t,” Edward pants, wiping the corner of his lips.

Oswald ran his fingers through Edward’s hair, smiling warmly. “What a talented boy you are.”

“I love pleasing you.” Edward stood from the floor, helping Oswald with his pants. He leans against Oswald, trapping him between himself and the wall with a happy smirk on his face.

Oswald is barely able to move as fatigue starts to take hold of his spent body. His heart is still beating rapidly as Edward begins to leave a little trail of kisses up from his shoulder to his neck.

Edward slides his arms around him, snuggling against his roughly dressed body.

Oswald turns his face to kiss his cheek, then his neck, letting his hand wander down to Ed’s firm backside. “Thank you for making our first Christmas together one of my favorite Christmas’. I love you so much.”

“Thank you for being my family. I never thought I’d have a real one.”

“You don’t have to think me for that.” He kisses Edward’s lips softly, tasting himself which still lingered upon them.

“I can’t wait to tell Martin that we’re moving. He misses having his own room and I miss having a bed,” Edward chuckles, smiling against Oswald’s lips.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing one with me.”

“I definitely don’t.” He kisses Oswald again and rests his head on his shoulder. “You don’t sleep like a wild animal.”

Oswald laughs, remembering the horror story Edward told him about the first night he tried to share the bed with Martin. Edward had told him that he’s never been slapped in the face so many time by such little hands.

“In a few minutes we can clean ourselves up and start putting the presents under the tree,” Oswald suggests.

“Why don’t we start now? I’m going to need help getting the ones I brought out of the car.”

“No, not right now, but in a few minutes. Please?” Oswald tightens his arms around Edward. “I’m not finished holding you yet.”

“Alright,” Edward says with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Oswald.”

“Same to you, gorgeous.”


End file.
